


最悪な悪夢～The Greatest Nightmare～

by Anonymous



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Gen, コメディ, ユーモア, 日本語訳 | Translation in Japanese
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ナルは所長室の椅子でごろ寝した。





	最悪な悪夢～The Greatest Nightmare～

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Greatest Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392597) by [Agwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agwen/pseuds/Agwen). 



> 注意：たぶん正しい日本語ではありません。^^ ちなみに大まかな翻訳なのでピッタリではなくて、ただ日本語の勉強です。

ナルは所長室の椅子でごろ寝した。

しばらくして、彼はドアの向こうからの騒ぎ…とコーヒの匂いに目覚めた。

イラッとしたナルは椅子から立ち上がった。

いったい、何度同じことを言わなければならないのか！

ナルはイレギュラーズがそこにいると思っていて、キャッチフレーズを叫ぶのを意を決しながらドアを開けた。

「ここは喫茶店じゃー」

発言の途中で言葉を飲み込んだナルは目の前を見ていた。部屋には本棚やソファが消えた。内装も完全に変わった。様々な椅子やテーブルがばっかり置いていた。おシャレな若手がその席に座った。みんな、彼を見つめた。数人の女の子がキーキー声をあげた。

コーヒの匂いの場所には長蛇の列ができた。麻衣が現れて、部屋の角に座った二人の他人にお茶とカプチーノを出した。

ショックを受けたナルは立ち直て、麻衣の方に行った。

「麻衣、これはどういう意味」

麻衣は目を瞬いた。

「何を言ってんの？」

「ここは喫茶店じゃないんだが」

麻衣は顔をしかめた。

「でも…オフィスを実際の喫茶店に変化しようと言っていたのはナルのほうじゃない？」

ナルは無表情になった。

「は？」

「うーん…お金が尽きた...とか言ったんでしょう、ね？」

「何だと」

麻衣はため息を付いた。

「あのねえ。恩人があんたから逃げたんでしょう！あの重要な方！…名前はなんだっけ？」

ナルは口をぽかんとあけた。

まさか、プラット氏が...！

「ところで」彼女は言い続けている。「商業は上手くいくので、安原さんは私達のビジネスを広げたいんだと」

ナルはレジのようなところへ向けた。そこで安原さんが眼鏡を押し上げながらお客さんのお金を受け取った。

「安原さんが階下のDolphinカフェさえ引き継ぐ計画もあるよ」と彼女は肩を竦めながら言った。

「…リンはどこだ」

「あ、リンさんならクッキーやマフィンを焼くのを楽しんでいますよ。…元の資料室にいます。…だけど、リンさんが元の仕事に二度と戻らないと言ったね。」

ナルは答えられなかった。ただそのままに立て、何をするのかまだわからない。

麻衣はあらためて息をついた。

「もういいんですか？あたしは今度コーヒを淹れるから」

彼女はナルの側から離れてカウンターにいるプロみたいに温かい飲み物を出すタカさんのところへ向かった。

ナルは視線を遠ざけ、大勢を通し出口へ歩き出した。

「ここは喫茶店じゃない、ここは喫茶店じゃない…」と真言のように繰り返した。

ナルはオフィス…喫茶店から出た後にドアの磨りガラスに書かれていた金の洒落た字体をちらっと見た。

Shibuya Phenomenal Roast  
（渋谷驚異的な焙煎）

その瞬間、彼は椅子で目覚めた。

鼻がコーヒの匂いがあった。ドアの向こうの騒ぎが耳に入れて、あの大きな声で喋る人たちは確かにぼーさんと綾子だった。

ナルはため息を付いた。

…あれはただの悪夢だ。

彼は椅子から立ち上がってドアへ向かった。

濃いお茶を飲んでほしい。

**Author's Note:**

> どうでしたか？
> 
> 原作[The Greatest Nightmare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9392597)は自分のゴーストハント小説の中で一番短い作品なのに非常に時間がかかった。
> 
> 実は私の母語も英語ではなくて、オランダ人なのです。はじめて英語のファン小説を書いているのは十年以上ぶりで、今のレベルはかなりいいと思います。しかし、オランダ語と英語はゲルマン語派に属するので、たいてい難しくなかった。日本語でまたこのプロセスを始めるのはかんたんではない…でも頑張ります。


End file.
